


Captured Insanity

by Larrymalecheronstairs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Institution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymalecheronstairs/pseuds/Larrymalecheronstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are locked up in the strictest mental hospital in earth. Then the power goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHE first Larry thank you so much for reading!

Grey walls, grey furniture, even a grey sky pressing against the window. It was almost a too fitting scene in the strictest mental institute on earth. It was located somewhere in the highlands of Scotland and contained the best security that 2015 could offer. There were only sixteen occupants and no-one ever, ever escaped.  
Louis Tomlinson stared out of the miniscule window, past the unnecessary electrified fence and into the peaceful moors. The 23 year old had short tufty light brown hair, blue eyes, an average build and a slightly muscled body. All in all an attractive, non-threatening, kind picture. No clue whatsoever to the sinister, sadistic, broken soul that was underneath the peaceful exterior.  
Louis lent back in his seat throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed. He exhaled loudly then froze. It was quiet, deathly quiet. He couldn't hear the humming of the light bulbs , or the door, or even the far off crackling of the fence. Louis leapt off the chair with cat like agility and prowled up to the cell door. He reached his hand out and gave the door a light shove. It swung open with no resistance and a grin sprung up on Louis' face. Finally. He leapt out into the corridor and turned left.  
Harry Styles' eye twitched it irritation. The guards were late, they always checked on him exactly every four hours and they were meant to be here 37.9 seconds a go. He sighed angrily and jerked to his feet. He was tall very tall and attractive with curly brown hair green eyes and a well-toned body. He stalked over to the door and knocked intending to hurry he guards along. Therefore he was extremely surprised when it swung open under the force of his fist. A triumphant grin appeared and he stepped out into the corridor and turned right.  
Louis padded stealthily along the hallway, his electrifying blue eyes widening in shock when a tall figure steeped out of a room three door's down. He spun around and pressed himself into the doorway, praying silently that the guard hadn't seen him. Harry started at the sound of a hiss and footsteps five metres away from him, fight or flee? His body answered by springing to the noise and within seconds he had his long slender fingers wrapped around someone's neck. He pressed his thumbs into his victim's windpipe but froze when they croaked out a single word - "Harry?" Then adrenaline cloud cleared form his mind as he stared at the face of his soul mate "L Louis?" he stuttered.  
Louis stared at him with a dazed expression before snapping out of it and yanking Harry in for a tight hug. "Oh god Haz you're alive!! Thank heavens you're alive!! They told me you'd died and that it was my fault oh Haz!" He sobbed into the taller boys chest. Harry pulled him closer and stroked his back soothingly" Fuck Louis they said you'd died to! I just fucking wouldn't accept it. Couldn't accept it. But your here...." He finished smiling brokenly at the small boy. Louis pulled away and beamed up at him. 

"C'mon Haz!" grinned Louis "Let's get outta here." Harry grabbed his outstretched hand and they sprinted off down the corridor. Suddenly there were foot steps behind them "By the Angle!" cursed Louis. Harry let go of his hand and tackled the two guards. "Keep going Lou, I'll catch up RUN!" Louis reluctantly obeyed. Ten minutes later Louis watched from outside of the now functional fence as his soul mate was finally taken down and thrown back into his cell. "I'll come back for you!" he vowed before sprinting off into he moors, making a mental list of who he could blackmail into helping him save Harry.....


End file.
